


Let's go home, Hide.

by Yamiga



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Tokyo Ghoul Root A alternate ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another chance, and a different path, yet home was still where he was. No matter how many times these two were split a part, destiny had a funny way of weaving them back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's go home, Hide.

Pain seemed to dwindle away when you were around the ones you loved. That still , however didn't lessen the impact it had on the body, and Hide supposed he figured that out the hard way.

 

When he spoke to Kaneki, he was aware of the wound that tore at his system, but he ignored it. Maybe the pain wasn't as bad as he thought or maybe, the pain was so bad, he couldn't feel it.

 

But it took control of him when he least expected it, when he had so much more to say.

 

“Kaneki, let's go home...” Were the last words he spoke, were the last words that time allowed. He knew just how much those words meant, and he knew Kaneki understood as well, but at the same time, he'd give anything to tell Kaneki just how he felt, just _what_ those words meant.

 

But this was the end of the line.

 

It was fitting in a sense, because after all, he was home.

 

With Kaneki, with his friend, with his soul mate...home was anywhere.

OooOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Hide vaguely felt the coolness of the snow beneath his body and the warmth of another next to him. At that moment, he himself wasn't at all present, but his senses seemed to make up for that. Unaware of his location or current situation, he remained untouched in the current darkness he resided in.

 

He was still able to make out shouts, screams, and even smells. But for the most part, he could only feel. Not so much with his hands, as he couldn't really make those out, but just with his body.

 

And he felt another next to him, aside from the snow prickling him through his clothes. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

_Pain...pain...pain...beeping...beeping...beeping..._

 

Hide felt as if he was under water. The dense liquid pressed down upon his chest, making it impossible for him to breathe or move. However, he was now, more aware of himself than before. He could feel his fingers, his toes, his body...but he couldn't move. And he was still drowning.

 

“ _Hide...Hide...”_

 

That voice...that familiar voice caused him to fidget more. It was then, he also felt something warm rubbing against his cheek. A finger..a hand...a loving tender touch.

 

“Hide, wake up.”

 

On command, Hide's eyes slowly fluttered open and all of a sudden, things melted into a portrait of normality. The walls...the windows...the doors....

_A hospital...?_ Instinctively, he tried to sit up, but two things prevented him from doing so. First, of course, was the pain from his injury, and then...a hand that softly pushed him back down. He fell back in confusion as his eyes really began to adjust.

 

There had been a voice, hadn't there? A familiar one, calling his name, holding responsibility for bringing him out of the darkness.

 

“K...Kaneki?”

 

He called, looking to his side to see his friend, sitting there with a hopeless smile on his face. “Hide...you're awake. I...I...was worried...thank you...”

 

Hide had long lost the will to be surprised by anything, and he assumed Kaneki had as well. They had gone through hell and back, death and life, and now here they were. There was no need to be surprised in the presence of the one you loved, so all Hide felt, was happiness. 

 

“Thank you, Kaneki...” Hide managed. “F...for everything....” It still hurt to speak, but he didn't care. “Sorry our conversation was...was...cut before hand...we have all the time...now...” A shaking hand somehow managed its way towards Kaneki, where Hide ruffled his hair. “I'm...glad...you're...okay...”

 

Kaneki looked like a hurt, abandoned puppy, with eyes that lit up when Hide finished speaking. It didn't take him long to stand, and walk over to the bed where he eventually crawled next to Hide. Tears threatened to spill form his eyes, but Hide's embrace helped to prevent that.

 

“No more tears Kaneki...it's, it's fine. We're fine...we can go home now, can't we?” Hide's grip around Kaneki tightened as much as it possibly could. “Can't we, Kaneki?” Hide, had by now, become accustomed to silence, but there was something about this silence, that made him nervous. He should've guessed something was wrong. He should've been able to tell by Kaneki's demeanor, by that foreboding air about the room, by the heavy silence, by his intuition. 

 

Why couldn't he just tell that something was off...something was wrong...

 

“Time's up, Kaneki.” 

 

Both Hide and Kaneki shot glances towards the door where the voice had come from. Hide, still gripping on to Kaneki, had to sit up to get a better view of the spectator. After a few seconds of fidgeting, the tall figure became visible in the clearing.

 

Hide felt his blood go cold.

 

“Mister...M...Mister Arima...” He whispered. “What are you...”

 

“You are in the CCG Headquarters, Nagachika.”

 

There were other investigators, such as Marude and even chief Yoshitoki, that assisted Arima. Hide could tell by the looks on their faces, that whatever would take place within the next few minutes, would be bad. Hide's grip around Kaneki tightened, even to the point where his wound began to throb, but like days before, for Kaneki's sake, he ignored it.

 

“What are you all doing here, if I may ask?”

 

“We're here to take Kaneki...” He wasn't sure which one of them said that, but they continued. However, their words fell deaf upon Hide's ears. 

 

_Why are they taking him? Don't take him...please don't..._

 

“Hide, it's okay...” Kaneki coaxed as he saw the distressed look on Hide's face. He sat up and placed a hand on Hide's cheek. “You'll be taken care of, okay?”

 

“Wha...what about you?!' Hide was growing frantic, as some other investigators entered the hospital room and grabbed Kaneki. Marude, Washuu and Arima stood in silence as their underlings began to pull at Kaneki. Hide instinctively grabbed him and tried to yank him away.

 

_I didn't come this far just to give him up._

 

“Let go! Let go! Let go!” He screamed over and over again, but to no avail. He was too weak, and Kaneki was to unwilling to fight.

 

“It's fine...” He muttered. “I'll be...I'll be okay...”

 

After that, Hide had never felt so alone.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

“He's undergoing a series of operations, and experiments. As of now,” Marude crossed his arms as he gazed at a bandaged Hide from across his desk. “he has no recollection of anybody, or anything. He is a blank slate, to be used by the CCG.”

 

Hide didn't say a word. 

 

His emotions were hidden under his stoic expression, yet it felt as if a rock had fallen in his chest. He didn't know whether to be angry with the CCG, or with Kaneki. He didn't know whether to blame himself for these events, but all he was sure of was the fact that he was hurting. Badly.

 

“He won't remember me then?” It was a selfish question, but at that moment, it was all he was concerned about.

 

“No.” Marude's response was quick. “He is to have no recollection of his past, as that will hinder him in future operations.” 

 

Hide simply nodded. “Is that all you called me for today? If so, may I leave?”

 

Marude gazed at him for a while before nodding. “You are dismissed.”

 

Hide quickly managed to stand, grabbing the edge of the chair and then his cane for support. Slowly, he made way towards the door wishing that he could die, verses live in a world where Kaneki forgot him. That pain was worse than death.

 

“Hey, kid.” Marude's voice caused him to freeze as he casually glanced over his shoulder. He stood there, waiting for another snide, heartless remark.

 

“Yes?”

 

“He did it for you.” Marude breathed. “He gave himself up for you.”

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

One month..two months...well over three months had passed and Hide was readjusting as well as he could. He went back to school and resumed classes, got a job and started to pay for his apartment. Thankfully, the CCG helped him out with this. He had, after a while, gotten every single one of Kaneki's pictures and placed them in a box. It wasn't that he'd grown to hate his friend, or anything of the sort...he simply missed him. And seeing pictures of the two, together and happy, was painful. 

 

Finding new friends, was a laugh in itself. After everything Hide had been through with Kaneki, others couldn't even begin to fit into Kaneki's standards. And Hide knew that was selfish, childish almost, but Kaneki had taken too much of him to simply leave.

 

Hide forced a smile, mustered a laugh, but no matter what...he couldn't deny the fact that he was hurting inside. He'd lost Kaneki once to the others...and he remembered how lonely he was. Now, he lost Kaneki to the CCG, and he'd never see him again. Hide felt like he was losing himself, as each day bore an even heavier realization that he was really alone in this world. He had no family, no friends...no Kaneki.

 

It didn't matter if he went to therapy, or any form of counseling, he'd only come home to the same, foreboding feeling of emptiness and loneliness. 

 

So he started to wonder, every now and again, why he was still alive. 

 

What was his point? His purpose?

 

He'd done everything with Kaneki, he'd done everything _for_ Kaneki...and Kaneki was gone...

 

_So why am I still here?_

 

He supposed that things would've gotten bad, that he would've made a decision that ended  _everything._ But something, luckily stopped him, on the very day he planned to take his life.

 

That something happened to be a phone call, instructing him to meet at the CCG HQ, in the first ward the next day. 

 

The chairman had something to show him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

 

The next day, Hide found himself in the chairman's meeting room, quite surprised to see that Washuu was absent. He supposed the younger Washuu was getting his papers ready, for whatever this meeting would be about. It was odd for Hide, as he believed himself to be discharged from the CCG months ago.

Was it possible that they were offering him another job?

 

He would've pondered on the possibility more, however, the door to the room opened. Hide's instinct was to stand, and bow in the chairman's presence. That of course, applied only if the chairman entered the room... _While of course, someone did_ enter the room, as Hide stood there, gripping the top of the chair for support, it was obvious that this man was not Washuu.

 

No, this certainly wasn't Washuu. 

 

Maybe he was a bit taller, and his hair, two different colors. Maybe he was dressed in weird pinstriped pants and a purple blouse...maybe he didn't exactly match the definition of the Kaneki Ken Hide knew, but looking at this young man, smiling and nervously itching his hair, Hide was almost certain his old friend was standing in front of him.

 

“K...Kaneki?” Hide spoke, purely by accident.

 

The young man seemed to catch this, and nervously shook his head. “No...no...” He spoke rather timidly. “I'm...my name is Haise Sasaki.”

 

_So this is him...he doesn't remember..._

 

“But they said you'd say that...erm....” Haise took a step forward. “I don't remember anything from about a couple of months a go and before that, well, not my family at least, or friends. But, I kind of remember...you...” He stood right in front of Hide. “Hideyoshi Nagachika, correct?”

 

Hide blinked. “Y...yes...” His heart started to pound. He didn't know whether he'd pass out or cry.

 

“They said that, earlier in your life...you were in a relationship with someone by the name of Kaneki Ken, but he died. I'm sorry...”

 

“It's...it's fine...” _What is the CCG trying to do..._

 

“But after that...you and I somehow started a relationship.” Haise grabbed at his chin, nervously. “I don't remember how, or how we met, Hide...but I do feel a connection, a strong one...” He smiled. “Arima-san, has informed me that you'll be moving in with me shortly.”

 

Hide nearly choked on air. “What?”

 

“And since we're a couple...” He laughed nervously. “sorry...this is strange for me...but we should...get acquainted first...we are a couple, but still.”

 

Hide's face bore an expression of shock and happiness. Haise smiled at the result. “But I mean, you have to see the apartment first...just to see if you like it. And I'm pretty sure you've been lonely without me so,”

 

Haise extended his hand only to grab Hide's and squeeze it tightly.

 

“let's go home, Hide.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> The anime really messed me up, like really. There was something disturbing, just seeing Kaneki carry Hide like that...but I liked the ending. The anime itself could've used work but that was the most romantic and tragic ending I've ever seen in the history of anime.  
> I hope you enjoyed. Please tell me what you think!  
> And thanks Anon, for giving me the courage to post this.


End file.
